


【伏八/猿美】四叶草

by Beibeiz



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibeiz/pseuds/Beibeiz
Summary: * r18* 题目意思参照花语，我采用的是「幸福」





	【伏八/猿美】四叶草

**Author's Note:**

> * r18  
> * 题目意思参照花语，我采用的是「幸福」

月光轻柔地照映着因为工作而睡着的伏见，在这个场景下，一件突兀的红色外套盖在他身上，不难想像为了不吵醒他，行动的人下了多大功夫。  
正当八田蹑手蹑脚地踏出离去的第一步，他听见身后传来声音，说道：「美咲，这就要走了？」  
瞬间，紧绷的双肩像是洩气的充气娃娃垂了下来。  
「我明明都已经这么小心了欸，为什么你还是醒了啊？」八田不甘心地坐到床边，对着朝他走来的伏见这么说。  
「因为，美咲的味道是藏不住的。」他双手撑在床上，凑近八田的脖子，深深地吸了一口。  
橘子味的沐浴乳。  
对方缩了缩身子，说：「猿比古你在干嘛？」  
「我明天放假。」  
八田意识到这是个邀约，显然伏见的「放假」和自己班表上的「off」重叠了。  
「哦、哦，喂……你该不会早就计划好了吧？」  
「这件事是刚刚临时起意的。」  
伏见并没有发现，自己身上淡淡的柠檬味，对现在的氛围来说，是达成目的的催化剂。  
「既、既然你都开口了，我也不好意思……拒绝你吧？这样岂不是太可怜了吗？」为了掩饰紧张，八田有点大声地说着。  
随后，他听到伏见的轻笑。

♥

「哈啊……猿比古……」  
衣物随意地散落在床和地板上。  
八田的每一吋肌肤赤裸裸地展现在伏见眼前，就如同这个毫无掩饰的叫声，一并刺激着他的感官。  
从前，伏见可不是这么懂得享受的人，他总是一意孤行，对旁人不理不睬。  
第一次感受到光的瑰丽，是夕阳馀晖之下，八田的侧脸。明明日落是那么地动人，他的视线依然落在八田身上，因为，伏见终于注意到，那双因为称讚着自己而闪闪发光的琥珀色眼睛，和夕照是如此相似。  
在那个被黑暗囚禁的世界、那个无论眼睛睁开与否，都看不见自己的样貌的世界，如果不是八田，伏见不可能知道世界上有光。  
渐渐地，他变得依赖八田，这让他不禁觉得，人是不是跟飞蛾一样，会下意识地前往光存在的地方。  
「嗯……啊……」  
伏见吸吮着八田硬挺的乳尖，为了同时照料两边和下面，连手都用上了。他用力却不失温柔地抽插，一次又一次地挺进，伴随着湿润水声的呻吟充满了整个房间。  
「不行……了……猿比古……嗯……」  
八田一只手紧抓伏见的背，一只手贴在那流露羞耻字语的唇上，涎水不受控制地从嘴角流下，他感觉到意识逐渐被抽离，倏地，一声细微的尖叫，八田震颤地拱起身，混浊的白色液体溅湿了他的身子、床单，当然，伏见也不例外。但对方似乎毫不在意，逗弄的动作没有停下，反而变本加厉，原本稍稍疲软的男根又再次活跃起来。  
「唔……哈啊……」  
习惯了性器的肉穴配合地吞吐着，积极制造下一个高潮，混着精液的透明黏液从后庭溢出，八田随着伏见的节奏摆动身子，为了让他能够更深入地侵犯自己，他挺起下身，将腿又张开了一点。  
酥麻的快感从身体各处席捲而来，八田已经管不了自己的嘴，他忠实地发出颤抖的声音，并且在伏见的背上留下清晰的抓痕。  
不知道过了多久，当八田的后面渴求着下一次交合，却迟迟没有得到回应时，他才知道这段狂欢已经结束。  
伏见狼狈地起身，看见他这个模样，八田想到刚刚自己过于激烈的反应，心里有些愧疚。  
「抱歉……很痛吧？」他眼眶含着泪，语气有些心疼。  
「彼此彼此吧。」  
说完，伏见再次弯下身子。  
他习惯在激烈的做爱之后，来上一系列温柔的接触。饱含爱意的唇先是碰触了八田泛红的大腿根，再来是腹部、胸前，最后才是接吻。  
「嗯……」  
色情的味道、柠檬和橘子的香气夹杂在一起。  
黏腻的声音响起，舌头彼此交缠，就是世界末日也无法轻易把他们分开。  
八田微微地睁开双眼，伏见的睫毛像是蝴蝶的翅膀，非常好看，还有那张脸，这整个人，他一辈子都不会忘。  
伏见跟想像中的不一样，原本以为是个冷漠的人，可是意外地愿意跟自己乱来。脑袋里装的知识是他的几百倍，对这个世界的解读更是八田无法理解的境界，他觉得这样的伏见非常厉害，想和他一起冒险，一起欢笑。  
不知不觉，他们两个走近了。  
说了想要秘密基地的是八田，完成这个梦想的是伏见。  
说了想要称霸世界的是八田，和他碰拳的依然是伏见。  
最后不知道吃了什么熊心豹子胆的伏见，说他不上高中了，「怂恿」八田跟风。  
这些共同的美好回忆，现在回想起来，还是觉得非常幸福。  
至少，那些笑容都是真的吧？他真的有让伏见觉得高兴吧？  
八田看着认真亲吻自己的伏见。  
他现在沈溺在幸福里的表情，也是真的吧？

♥

伏见看着熟睡的枕边人，流露出温柔。虽然自己也累了，有些事情还是从脑海中湧现。  
比如八田充满无助的那通电话。  
他总想，要是安娜没有被带走，他可能永远没有办法下定决心，再一次信任八田。  
八田不是那种记得住一串数字的人，尤其自己的电话号码还是做好手表型终端，他就直接输入在里面，所以八田能够打过来，肯定是因为没有把他从通讯录里面删掉。  
那个时候，伏见简直松了一口气。  
因为这个冲动的感性笨蛋还是舍不得他。  
所以伏见设下了局，惟一一个，他没有十足把握的局。但八田并没有让自己失望，他踏着滑板，闯入那个被谎言包复的世界。而被击碎的那面墙，是伏见想要让八田仇视自己的这个愚蠢行为。  
之后石板被破坏，一切都回到了原点，他们在酒吧里天马行空地聊着，像以前一样。那时候他问八田：「石板没了，我们就只是普通人，这样可以吗？美咲。从前追求的明明是更加疯狂的野心。」  
结果对方露出了有些可惜的表情，回道：「虽然有点不甘心，但是曾经不平凡过就很不错啦！」  
然后，伏见抛出了第二个问题。  
「所以你觉得世界可以毁灭了？」  
「喂，猿比古，你在说什么啊？我跟你吵够了，不代表世界就可以毁灭！我们才刚和好欸！不是应该要……嗯……没事啦！」  
八田慌乱且害羞的情绪都写在脸上，伏见轻轻地笑了。  
那时候是，现在也是。  
他收紧怀抱八田的手，缓缓开口，道出回应的那句话。  
「我也赞同世界还不能毁灭。」

这一辈子都不行，因为我还没爱够你。

-end


End file.
